


Midnight

by TheFlowerGirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: She knew what she must do.(written for someone on livejournal, 2010)





	Midnight

The clock struck midnight as Aeris slid out of bed. She reached for her clothes and tiptoed barefoot across the floor. The floor had a habit of creaking on her side of the bed and the last thing she wanted to do was wake Cloud or Red, even though the latter was outside. It was time; she knew what she must do. She opened the curtains, the light from the Golden Saucer illuminating the corner table. She grabbed the pen and scribbled a note on the monogrammed paper.

A stirring from the bed pulled her attention away from the window.

"Aeris, it's after midnight. Close that curtain and come back to bed. Whatever you're doing you can do it in the morning."

She ripped the paper from the pad and shoved in her pocket. She closed the curtain and quietly walked back to the bed. She slid off her clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, staring off into the darkness. She would wait. She would wait until the time was right. This was their chance to have fun, they should at least get to have that. 

As she lay her head on the pillow, tears filled her eyes. In a week, they'd be at the Temple and she'd be gone.


End file.
